All I Need
by Jeannie8903
Summary: In the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione is always going on about Sirius' 'reckless behavior'. Perhaps there was a bit more to her claims than meets the eye....SiriusHermione, sort of non-con.


Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling. The reason book 6 isn't coming out soon is because I spend my free time writing fanfiction in stead of getting paid to write a hit series. Duh. In other words, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

A/N: As an avid slasher, I felt rather dirty writing this, but it had to be done. I noticed a disturbing trend in every Hermione Sirius fanfic I've read. That is, they all have the same two plotlines. I won't elaborate any more on that, as you're here to read a fic, not listen to me ramble. If you really want to hear about it, go to my profile and you'll see a link to my LJ, which contains an explanation.

So, without further ado...

**All I Need**

_"Don't hold yourself like that_

_'Cause you'll hurt your knees_

_I kissed your mouth and back_

_But that's all I need"_

-Damien Rice 'Volcano'

Hermione peered into Sirius' room at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The room was old and dusty, it seemed that Sirius had made no effort whatsoever to clean it since the last time he had occupied it. It was a dark room, save a fireplace that was currently lit, emitting a soft glow. Sirius stared at the fire from his chair, appearing to be deeply lost in thought. He didn't seem to have noticed Hermione coming in.

"Sirius?" Hermione said in a tentative voice. "Sirius, dinner's ready."

A grunt came from the man sitting in front of the fireplace.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not hungry," Sirius didn't even turn to face her.

Hermione approached the gloomy figure in the armchair and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sirius looked up.

"What's that?" She said, trying to keep the mood light. "Sirius Black, not hungry?"

He gave her a weak smile.

"Sirius," Hermione said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius replied in monotone.

"You know what I mean," Hermione said in a voice she usually saved to nag Harry and Ron about doing their homework. "Ever since the Order moved in, you've done nothing but mope around. I don't see why. You've been able to see your old friends. You've been writing to Harry and – "

"I thought you were perceptive, Hermione," he said weakly. "I've got friends here, but I don't get to see them. They always have their missions, but Dumbledore won't let me help with anything," Sirius clenched his fists, "And Harry! He probably hates me. All I ever do is tell him to be a good boy and not to do anything rash. I can't tell him anything."

"But…but at least you're safe here. Not in prison, not on the run," Hermione was grasping at straws to find something positive to say. Sirius just gave a dry laugh.

"Not prison? This house was just as much of a prison to me as Azkaban was."

"I'm sorry," Hermione sat on the arm of his chair. "I never thought about that. And it must be awful, being so close to your friends but not being able to see them."

"It is," He said softly.

Hermione paused to think for a moment. "Well, I could keep you company. Mind you, you probably would rather be alone than with a fifteen year old, but – "

"I would like that," Sirius interrupted, giving Hermione the first real smile she'd seen on his face in days.

"Oh, you would?" Hermione said, slightly surprised.

"Sure. You're mature for your age."

"Ok then."

After a moment of silence, Sirius spoke up again.

"Actually, could I…no, never mind," he shook his head.

"What?"

"Never mind. I was going to ask you a question, but it was stupid," Sirius said. His voice sounded final, but Hermione persisted.

"Come on, ask," she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Hermione, I can't," he said, looking at the floor.

"Please?"

Sirius heaved a sigh. "You're going to hate me for this, I guarantee."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "I couldn't hate you, you're Harry's godfather," She said, matter-of-factly.

"Exactly. I'm Harry's godfather. I'm Harry's thirty-five year old godfather and you're Harry's fifteen-year-old friend. I could definitely make you hate me."

"Like wha – oh," Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and blushed. "I see."

Sirius looked her in the eye. "If you want to leave now, I understand. I just…I don't know what I was thinking."

"N-no. I understand," Hermione said, still slightly taken aback. "I mean, thirteen years in Azkaban is enough to make anyone think that. Come to think of it, I never really considered that. It must have been really lonely…" She trailed off, noticing she was rambling. "Er, anyway don't worry about it," She sank into Sirius' lap and tentatively put her arms around his neck.

"Hermione," Sirius said sternly. "This is wrong. It was just a passing thought. Just forget it. You don't have to do this."

Hermione looked at him, puzzled. "Like I said, I understand. No one has to know."

She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

Hermione nodded. No, she wasn't sure, but what harm could it do? Before she could consider the topic any longer, Sirius pulled her in closer, hesitating for one last moment before kissing her.

She could sense his uncertainties. She had to agree that he had good reasons to be unsure, but now wasn't the time to doubt things. Later. She kissed him harder, giving him reassurance, allowing him to deepen the kiss if he wanted to.

It was all so illogical, but wonderful at the same time. Hermione couldn't help but shivering.

"You're shaking," Sirius murmured.

"I'm fine," She said, not knowing whether or not to believe herself, and she sank back into him. She could only imagine the look on Mrs. Weasley's face if she were to walk in on them right then and there. Sirius kissing Hermione's neck. Hermione nearly straddling Sirius in the chair. She would probably faint. Or what if Harry were to find out? Would he ever forgive her? But now, neither of them had a care in the world. It was just them right now, just for this moment.

Sirius undid the first button of Hermione's shirt, but she pulled away.

"You know, everyone will really be wondering where we are. Don't want anyone to be suspicious now, do we?" She said in a rushed voice.

Sirius looked at her for a moment, giving her a questioning glance before saying, "Good idea. We'll go."

And with that, Sirius got out of his chair and swept out of the room, leaving Hermione alone. She stood there, in a sort of trance for a while, unable to move.

What the hell had she just done?


End file.
